1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus is required to have the characteristics of wide viewing angles when displaying images, so as to comply with the demand that a plurality of users simultaneously watch the images displayed on the same display apparatus. Nevertheless, on certain conditions, such as writing down business information or inputting personal account number and password into an ATM machine, the characteristics of wide viewing angles of the display apparatus may cause the reveal of users' personal information. Accordingly, the display apparatus is required to have the privacy protecting design, so as to prevent others from spying on the highly confidential data.
At present, a privacy protecting design is proposed and achieved by additionally attaching an optical film on a display panel. Since the additionally optical film is required, it is not convenient in usage and the display panel is not easily switched between a privacy protecting mode and a non-privacy protecting mode.